Rozmowy trumienne 4: Męska rozmowa
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Rozmowy trumienne: chronologicznie prolog. Występują bujne postaci męskie i niebywale męski slash heteroseksualny.


W ramach walki z angstem, powracam do korzeni i uzupełniam braki na FFnet. Osoby wymienione tuż poniżej, jeśli by przechodziły — ściskam gorąco i szczerze.

Dedykowane Falco Malfoy, której się zachciało wyjaśnień. Jak również Barty'emu Crouchowi Jr, który ich wręcz zażądał.

UWAGA: Do osób, powiedzmy, wrażliwych na Pewne Sprawy.  
Tutaj nie będzie wampirzyc, Tonksów i innych dam.  
Będzie jedynie czysty, męsko – męski SLASH.  
Heteroseksualny.

Akcja dzieje się na kilka godzin przed akcją „Rozmów trumiennych".

**MĘSKA ROZMOWA (TRUMIENNA)**

*************  
_Podziemia Malfoy's Manor_

- Nie gryź mnie!  
– Nie gryzłem cię.  
– Nie zaprzeczam. Ale uznałem, że za „nie całuj mnie" mógłbyś się obrazić.  
– Severusie. Przyjacielu. Jak mógłbym się na ciebie obrazić?  
– Lucjuszu. Przyjacielu. Tym bardziej postanowiłem być uprzejmy.  
– Dziękuję. Czy jednak w swojej uprzejmości jesteś gotów posunąć się nieco dalej?  
– Dla ciebie...  
– Rzuć więc okiem, czy ta zaraza już poszła.  
– Skoro nalegasz...

– Wygląda na to, że zostaliśmy sami.  
– Chwilowo.  
– Czyżbyś sądził, że nasza mała demonstracja nie była dość przekonywująca?  
– Nie obrażaj nas, przyjacielu. Śmiem twierdzić, że byliśmy dość przekonywujący, aby ta kobieta zaprzestała wreszcie pchać mi się z rękami pod szatę. Obawiam się jednak, że nie będzie zadowolona ze zmarnowanego czasu.  
– Jednym słowem – albo możemy się stąd ewakuować, albo czekać, jaką nam przyprowadzi publiczność.  
– Ewakuować? Ewakuować? Jestem we własnym domu, Severusie Snape, nigdzie się nie będę ewakuował! Ta bezczelna kobieta już i tak mnie ośmiesza! Ledwo mnie zobaczyła, już była rozpalona jak pogrzebacz do przyżegania, dziękuję bardzo! Gdybym chciał, żeby mnie przyżegano, kupiłbym sobie pogrzebacz. Chodziła za mną, kleiła się jak skrzepnięta krew do palców, czy tak trudno zrozumieć, że kiedy Malfoy mówi nie, to znaczy nie? Mam żonę. I w efekcie trwały uraz do blondynek. Mam Lorda na głowie. Czy to nie dość, żeby zasłużyć na święty spokój? I czy ja wyglądam jak zwierzyna łowna? Czy ona nie umie odróżnić węża od królika?  
– Najwyraźniej nie umie... Lucjuszu. Nie gryź mnie.  
– Nie gryzę.  
– Nie, ty tylko trzymasz mnie w namiętnym uścisku, patrząc mi prosto w oczy i mnąc mi koszulę.  
– O Czarna Krwi Slytherina, wybacz, poniosło mnie.  
– Nie szkodzi...  
– Jesteś zbyt łaskawy dla mnie, Severusie. Muszę się uspokoić. Ta kobieta nie może wstrząsnąć moją zimną krwią.  
– Lucjuszu. Przyjacielu. Nie jesteś ani wstrząśnięty, ani zmieszany. Tylko brzmisz trochę...  
– Trochę jak ty, kiedy się upijesz?  
– Zapewniam cię, że NIE TO miałem na myśli.  
– Ależ nie dąsaj się, Severusie, daję słowo, że nie śmiałbym mieć piękniejszych słowotoków od ciebie, na trzeźwo czy nie. Jak to rzekłeś ostatnio – „Bo widzisz, Lucjuszu – to kwestia serca. Mam czarne serce, serce z obsydianu, strzaskanego na ostrza tomahawków dla armii upiorów naszego Mistrza. Zanurzam okruch w czarnej krwi Slytherina, płynącej w moich żyłach, i piszę muzykę ciemnych ścieżek naszego Pana, piszę ją dla tych, który pragną je poznać. Ale ty nie zrozumiesz, Lucjuszu, ty masz serce z tytanu inkrustowanego platyną. Ale nie martw się, nikomu nie powiem. A nawet zaprzeczę. Ty i serce? To tak, jakby ktoś powiedział, że ja się cieszę życiem".  
– Czy wszyscy dookoła muszą zapisywać moje pijackie odzywki?  
– A ktoś oprócz mnie zapisuje?  
– Dumbledore, nałogowo.  
– To ja natychmiast przestaję!  
– Byłbym wdzięczny.  
– Ale wyznam ci, Severusie, że je nie tak łatwo zapomnieć...  
– Małe obliviate i nie będziesz miał z tym żadnego problemu!  
– Mały buziaczek i nie będziesz się tak dąsał, cooo?  
– Czemu na Hadesa chcesz mnie całować? Nikt nie patrzy! Lu. Ja...  
– Ja też. Tak tylko się chciałem upewnić, czy na pewno NIE chcesz.  
– Czemu miałbym chcieć?  
– Bo się dąsasz jak zazdrosna kochanka.  
– Też byś się dąsał, gdyby ktoś cię prześladował twoimi własnymi słowami, wypowiedzianymi w chwili czasowego, hmm, zrelaksowania.  
– Ostatnio jestem nieustannie prześladowany - słowami, czynami, a w zeszły piątek przemyciła tu pejcz.  
– Tak, jakbyś nie miał dość własnych.  
– Tak, jakbym nie miał. W każdym razie, we własnym domu nie będę przed nią uciekał. O ile zechcesz mi nadal służyć swoim męskim ramieniem, równie męskim ciałem i jeszcze bardziej męską reputacją.  
– Moje ramię, ciało i reputacja pozwoliły się oglądać w namiętnym pocałunku z innym mężczyzną, zniosą zapewne i powtórkę. Tylko dopracujmy szczegóły, zanim ta zaraza sprowadzi tu Bellatrix. Albo i Narcyzę.  
– Severusie. Masz dwie opcje. Albo opracowywujemy scenkę na użytek zarazy i Bellatrix. A wtedy będzie subtelnie i romantycznie, jak przystało na taką idylliczną parę, jaką stanowimy.  
– Albo?  
– Albo przygotowywujemy scenkę na użytek zarazy i Narcyzy. A w takim wypadku, przyjacielu, obawiam się, z całą moją estymą jaką dla ciebie żywię, że nie zdołam się pohamować i nie wykorzystać okazji.  
– To znaczy?  
– To znaczy, że zechcę z oddali pokazać mojej pożal się Merlinie małżonce, jak TO się robi. Może po tylu latach zauważy, że mężczyźni mają w tym zakresie inne potrzeby niż fiołki alpejskie.  
– Znając tę zarazę, poszła prosto po twoją żonę.  
– Zatem musimy dopracować szczegóły.  
– Szczegóły to podstawa udanej randki.  
– Nawet, jeśli tylko udajemy.  
– Zwłaszcza, jeśli tylko udajemy.  
– Z twoją paranoiczną pedanterią i moim chłodnym rozsądkiem to będzie wyjątkowo udana udawana randka.  
– Dopóki tylko udajemy.  
– A udajemy.  
– Oczywiście, że udajemy.

- ...  
– Więc... Udajemy.  
– Niewątpliwie udajemy.  
– I... Miło mi, że zechciałeś przyjąć zaproszenie na dzisiejsze przyjęcie. Naprawdę sprawiłeś mi ogromną przyjemność, Severusie.  
– Daj spokój, Lucjuszu. Co ja bym robił? Tkwił w lochach i kroił krogulcze jelita na znieczulenie czarnych myśli? Poszedł do drogiego Dyrektora i pił z nim herbatkę? Gonił dzieciaki po korytarzach? A tak, przynajmniej zszargam sobie reputację w twoich ramionach.  
– Nie narzekaj, Sev. Pomyśl, co ja mam za życie. Z tym wiecznie zniesmaczonym kwieciem cmentarnej gardenii. Jestem Malfoyem. Jestem Ślizgonem. Jestem sługą naszego Pana. Ale, do cholery, przede wszystkim jestem mężczyzną! A tu co?  
– A co tu? Masz przynajmniej własny dom i minimum swobody, swojego skrzywionego narcyza możesz omijać szerokim łukiem w drodze do tylnego wyjścia. Ja co najwyżej mogę się zamknąć w lochu i przyrządzać sobie eliksir miodogorzowy.  
– I co to za życie... Nic, tylko któregoś z przodków z krypty wyeksmitować i legnąć w trumnie. Bynajmniej nie małżeńskiej!  
– Widzisz, znowu masz lepiej, a mnie każesz się nie dąsać. Mogę się założyć, że gdybym był w potrzebie, w całym Hogwarcie nie znalazłaby się dla mnie ani jedna trumna, żebym mógł złożyć skołataną głowę. Musiałbym strzelić sobie w łeb avadą pod byle płotem.  
– Severusie, nie desperuj tak. Nil desperandum! Zawsze możesz...  
– Ćśśś! Ktoś idzie.  
– O w kobrę Salazara... To jak to miało być?  
– Ciiiszej... I zasłoń nas płaszczem trochę...  
– A ty bądź bardziej... kobiecy, do diaska!  
– Sam bądź bardziej kobiecy, masz dłuższe włosy.  
– A ty jesteś szczuplejszy. W dodatku to ja mam laskę z wężem.  
– Fetyszysta.  
– Odczep się. Zobacz lepiej, czy poszły.  
– Ja... Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.  
- ... Severusie...  
– Lucjuszu.  
– Więc... Moje uczucia...  
– Są w pełni odwzajemnione.  
– Severusie.  
– Lucjuszu... Kocham cię jak brata, ale to już było obrzydliwe.  
– Kocham cię jak dwóch braci, ale tym razem już mnie prawie zemdliło.  
– Jakkolwiek świetnie całujesz, nie róbmy tego więcej.  
– Choć jesteś ucieleśnieniem seksu, jakoś się powstrzymam.  
– A z gorszych wiadomości, to nie były nasze damy, tylko twój syn.  
– O W MORDĘ HIPOGRYFA!  
– Trafnie to ująłeś.  
- ... I teraz będę musiał z nim poważnie porozmawiać?  
– Nie sądzę, aby dało się tego uniknąć.  
- Nie daj Merlinie uświadomić go na pewne tematy?  
– A, tego bym nie zakładał. Co najwyżej możesz się dowiedzieć czegoś nowego.  
– Co ty mi sugerujesz, Severusie?  
– Ja ci nic nie sugeruję... Sugerowanie różnych rzeczy mężczyźnie uzbrojonemu w laskę z wężem nie byłoby najmądrzejsze, zwłaszcza, kiedy jest się z nim sam na sam.  
– Dajże już spokój... Może i jestem nadmiernie przywiązany do mojej laski, ale chyba jako mój wyróżnik sprawdza się nie najgorzej. Daleko jej do twojej elokwencji alkoholowej, ale cóż...  
– Nie nazwałbym elokwencji alkoholowej moim głównym wyróżnikiem!  
– Ty, Severusie, cały jesteś wyróżnikiem. Przy tobie aż żałuję, że nie jestem gejem. Niestety, nie jestem, quod est demonstratum*.  
– Ty za to cały jesteś jak twoja laska. Też przy tobie żałuję, że nie jestem zainteresowany, ale cóż...  
– Marnotrawstwo. Marnotrawstwo. A mojej laski się nie czepiaj. Lubię ją. I nie patrz na mnie tym wzrokiem „przyznałeś, że ją lubisz, więc to już obsesja". Ja bym się nie czepiał, gdybyś na przykład wziął do spania rurę aluminiową w charakterze przytulanki.  
– Rurę aluminiową?  
- To by do ciebie pasowało. Nigdy ci nie przyszło do głowy? Jestem w stanie sobie bez trudu wyobrazić ciebie śpiącego z rurą aluminiową, przy całej twojej paranoi...  
– Na razie ustaliliśmy, że nie jesteśmy gejami, więc odczep się od tego, jak i z kim śpię i wyobraź sobie raczej, co powiesz Draconowi.  
– Zostań z pół godzinki po przyjęciu, przemówimy do niego łagodnie. A potem ja przemówię do niego mniej łagodnie. I jeśli okaże się, że to, czego mi nie sugerowałeś, rzeczywiście miało miejsce, wytrzęsę z niego duszę.  
– On ma pojutrze wrócić do Hogwartu...  
– Żadnemu Malfoyowi brak duszy jeszcze nie zaszkodził.  
– Skoro tak do tego podchodzisz...  
– No dobrze, w drodze wyjątku mogę z niego wytrząść kieszonkowe. Ale zrobię to tylko dla ciebie.

KONIEC

*Co zostało udowodnione


End file.
